Animated signage devices are generally known. They have a light element and a moving element which changes the pattern of light to a face panel showing a signage. This change of pattern light flow results in the appearance of animation in the signage.
It would be highly desirable to provide improved animated signage devices which avoid the troublesome and sometimes dangerous necessity for an electrical line to provide the power to the light element and to provide additional desired advantages.